


Voltoons

by Yaoi_Ships



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Epic Mickey (Video Games), Felix the Cat (Cartoon), Mickey Mouse and Friends (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Blood, First Kiss, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Improvised Sex Toys, Kidnapping, M/M, Milking, Multi, Murder, Original Character(s), Other, Parent Donald Duck, Parent Goofy (Disney), Sex Toys, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/Yaoi_Ships
Summary: Life is weird, beautiful but weird. For a toon that's saying a lot.





	1. My brother IS WHAT!

Bendy was shooketh very shooketh. His little brother was the green paladin as shown by little wolf ears on his helmet and open viser."Hi..."Boris sightly waved if not visibly trembled. He didn't even look at the others to shook by Boris in space coming to save his ass to care. The red paladin took a step towards, clearing there throat and Bendy fainted before he could even think of screaming .


	2. Voltoon

His head hurt as he kept his eyes shut tight, breathing shallowly. How did he get here? He wondered, his head pounding as he forced his eyes open. " You're up." Someone said coming into view. It was a talking Dice, well a man with a Dice head. Was it Dice or Die? He groaned not really caring. He tried forcing himself up only to be forced back down.  
King Dice was above him hand on his chest, a saw in his other hand and a smirk on his face. Cuphead gulped knowing this what ever it was, would hurt badly. Before the pain started everything went black. Before darkness took him fully, he smelled the putrid stench of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write long chs... you know that and continue to read...wow is all I can say


	3. Remember

He groaned awakening in a bed,a humanish bed. He felt off, lighter then normal even for a cup. He tried to look at his his body holding out his arm ,but blurry eye's held him back.   
He sighed waiting for a few minutes to try again. He held them out again, and let out the loudest girlyest scream when he could see.  
His arm was basically steam punk,with blood red nail/claws at the end. The metal was very light;it felt like paper, and the glass it had looked it too. It was full of inky black goop witch was pushed into his body. He muttered something not seeing the old lady and some of his friends walk in, still horrified by his arm trying to remember how he got it.

**Author's Note:**

> I still love Shiro,even if they did him a bad...But my favorite is Lance and I love Matt. This is all the toons and a some what crossover with Voltron


End file.
